falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Creature taming
Creature taming is a gameplay mechanic in Fallout 76. Introduction Creature taming allows player characters to tame a single specific creature, and then use it as a means to defend their C.A.M.P. as a defensive alternative to traps and turrets. Unlike previous iterations of taming, the creature in question cannot be controlled or directed like a traditional companion; once located at the player character's camp, it will simply patrol and defend against hostile entities within a certain radius. Due to the current lack of conclusive documentation, much of the information regarding creature taming is highly speculative and only information garnered from verified cases of successful tamings is added to this article. Requirements The following are required to tame a creature: * Animal Friend Perk rank 3. * A deployed C.A.M.P. module with excess budget. * At least double the intended player character level one hopes to find the creature of. ** Player character must be at least twice the level of the tameable creature. * an unscoped firearm is only necessary for taming at a distance ** Neither scoped nor melee weapons can be used to pacify or tame animals from a distance. ** Any weapon sight that does not use the scope overlay (body of the weapon itself is not visible, 'Hold Breath' prompt is present), such as a reflex sight, is adequate for distant taming. Tameable creatures At the moment, the following creatures are known to be tameable: While some creatures can be pacified, creatures that can be tamed are part of a specific random encounter. The creature in question exhibits a few qualities that can help identify them as part of this encounter: * Completely alone, usually notable for creatures that commonly spawn in groups or packs. * Patrols a small area without any external stimulus. ** Traditionally spawning groups of enemies will usually wait for one another before moving as a whole. * Possesses reduced aggression or no aggression at all. ** Usually hostile creatures will take some time to attack, while non-hostile will take some time to flee. * An unusual level difference from the player character. ** For example, if a high-level character that has encountered equally high-level enemies scaled to their level in the immediate area suddenly finds a lower-leveled creature that fits the previously noted traits, it may very well be tameable. Taming Once the correct creature is located, they must be aimed at with a ranged weapon to show the prompt. In addition to the Pacify prompt, a Tame prompt will appear. Once pressed, the creature should be tamed, and an additional prompt will appear to allow the player to direct the newly tamed creature back to their C.A.M.P. Once the prompt is accepted, the creature will immediately make their way to the player's camp. It is advisable to fast travel to one's camp. and wait for the creature to appear rather than escort it, as the creature can engage every hostile on the way, potentially to its death. If one fast travels instead, the tamed creature will eventually appear safely at their camp. Once arrived at the camp, the creature will then patrol and defend against any hostiles it detects. Notes * A newly tamed creature will not spawn enemies on its way to the player C.A.M.P. unless players are present nearby. * Tamed creatures are treated as C.A.M.P. objects and cannot attack or be attacked by other players unless the owner is engaged in PvP. * Tamed creatures do not respawn. * Tamed creatures regenerate lost health shortly after exiting combat. * Tamable creatures may spawn with special prefixes such as legendary or scorched, and keep their status indefinitely after they are tamed. * Killed tamed creatures contain loot of similar non-tamed varieties. * Tamed creatures have a shorter aggression range than their non-tamed varieties. * If a tamed creature is at a C.A.M.P. that is then relocated, it will have to travel to the new location. * If present, the Flatwoods monster may take control of tamed creatures. Bugs * Tamed creatures may suddenly disappear. * Relocating your C.A.M.P. may cause tamed creatures to disappear. * Sometimes after login, tamed creatures may permanently spawn as a completely different creature type. * Sometimes tamed creatures may spawn into C.A.M.P. foundations. * Tamed creatures may attack and destroy C.A.M.P. objects (fixed). * Tamed creatures will spawn in before all structures and furnishings and may become stuck. Category:Fallout 76 gameplay